


Miss You Much

by Brenda



Series: Gee & Buchanan [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes As The World's Most Dangerous Housewife, Bucky Barnes Feels, Domestic Bliss, Kittens, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Puppies, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/pseuds/Brenda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's been gone a week.  Bucky's maybe going a little stir crazy without him around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss You Much

**Author's Note:**

> Wee birthday ficlet for [I-Will-Not-Be-Caged](http://i-will-not-be-caged.tumblr.com/). :)

In the grand scheme of things, a week's not so long. Seven days. 168 hours, give or take. A drop in the bucket to two people who've spent so much time in some form of stasis, a blip on the radar for a man who's well-versed in the fine art of patience. Bucky's spent hours, days, lying in wait for the perfect shot or the perfect moment to strike. The ticking of the clock doesn't bother him.

But he'd be lying if he said that the times when Steve's out on missions don't drag out until he's maybe a little stir crazy.

Sure, he's got a life – contrary to his near constant jokes about it, he's not just a stay at home dad to Gee and Buchanan, nor is he really an actual housewife. He's got his volunteer work and his therapy and friends that aren't Avengers or even soldiers, so he's not curled up on the sofa pining whenever Steve's gone for more than a few days. He leaves those sorts of dramatics to Buchanan, who's got the sad puppy face down to an art form. No one does passive aggressive like a dog.

But still, Bucky admits he misses Steve when the big lug's not around, taking up far too much space in their bed, tugging Bucky in for kisses and hugs like he'll never get enough, and making everything around him brighter with his sunny smile and even sunnier laugh. Bucky misses the casual 'I love yous' said at all hours, misses Steve stealing the last of the bacon to feed to Buchanan, misses Steve singing show tunes in the shower, and lapsing into baby talk whenever he's got Gee curled up on his shoulder. Bucky would never dream of telling Steve any of this – Steve's got enough guilt, and Bucky's proud of Steve for still going out there and making a difference the best way he can – but it is getting a little harder each time to let Steve go out the door.

"You know we can never tell him, right," he says, lolling his head to give Buchanan a serious look. Normally, he tries to keep the pets off the bed, but Gee does what she wants, no matter what anyone tells her, and even the feared Winter Soldier is no match for the beseeching look Buchanan gets when he's all mopey.

Buchanan just woofs once and licks at Bucky's chin. Gee, curled up on Steve's pillow, lets out a shuddering yawn, and starts purring up a storm. Bucky still has no idea how anything that tiny could be so fucking loud.

"I don't want him feeling obligated to stay home with us," he continues, petting Buchanan's flank with his metal hand. "He'd be bored to tears inside a month. You know how Steve gets."

At hearing Steve's name, Buchanan lifts his head and looks at the door, tail thumping so hard it shakes the bed a little bit.

"Sorry, buddy, he's not due back for a couple of days," Bucky says. He feels bad that he'd gotten the dog's hopes up. Buchanan just lets out a small whine after a second and rests his face on his paws. "Yeah, I miss him, too. We'll have to plan something special for when he's back home. Maybe go upstate and go hiking, you'd like that. Leave the run of the house to Gee, and see if it's still standing by the time we get back. That would be fun."

Buchanan barks once softly.

"Yeah, I know," Bucky says. His eyes flutter closed. It's pretty late, even for him and his weird circadian rhythms. And Gee's purring, while noisy, is actually pretty soothing after awhile. Just as soothing as the feel of Buchanan's rapid heartbeat under his palm. "You guys're the best," he slurs, and scoots in a little closer to Buchanan's warmth.

 

When Steve comes home a few hours later, his mission done with early for once, he just stands in the door for the longest time looking at the bed with the smallest of tender smiles on his face. Then, as quietly as he can, he snaps a picture with his phone and posts it before shedding his uniform and crawling under the covers to spoon himself against Bucky's back. 

The photo doesn't quite break the internet, but it does crash Instagram. 

***

**Author's Note:**

> You can now find me on [Tumblr](http://brendaonao3.tumblr.com/). :)


End file.
